Almost Sladin
by Slade J. Wilson
Summary: Slade is changing and Robin needs to know why
1. Problem

This is probably the closest I'll ever get to a Sladin fic but in chapters to come it gets more intense.

ENJOY!

Robin sighed and chugged some more coffee, which seemed to be all he'd been doing lately. He was spending yet another late night researching the ever mysterious Slade. He was rapidly becoming savage in both his fighting techniques and plans. His taunting speeches were fewer and in panicked and rushed voices. This somehow frustrated Robin thought he had Slade almost figured out and then everything just changed there was no more monologues or puzzles only the bare essentials.

One could notice the slight changes in his appearance as well. He was ever so slightly skinnier he was certainly very muscular and likely had little to no body fat at this point all muscle. Again Robin was no porker but he likely had a higher BMI at this point. While this physique would be any body builder's dream it was becoming less and less useful in combat more often it would appear he simply dodged rather than catches heavy objects strewn at him by the members of the Titans.

It made no sense he was supposed to calm, cool and calculating not this savage beast he had become. Robin still hated Slade more than anything, but Robin at certain times of much sleep deprivation and lucidity felt the slightest tingling of pity

The teen felt disgusted with himself and decided to go for a walk around the park to clear his head. He changed into a grey hoodie and sweat pants but kept his mask on not that it mattered it was to dark out to tell anything more than his existence and basic height.

This was a route he took only when to relax it was long and somehow isolated though it was next to many office buildings. It had almost all completely defective lighting that resembled that of a cheesy horror movie. Additionally, considering the fact it was 3 am it was isolated enough.

It was colder than usual in Jump City but created the perfect atmosphere for a fire. Robin sat down on the side of the park pathway and pulled out some matches and lit some fire starters he had and sat back on the grass gazing up at the stars.

He heard footsteps and sat up. It was a slightly hunched Slade jogging he was in full armor so this was likely not a pleasant morning jog. Slade stopped and looked around then suddenly resumed jogging but at a far slower pace. Robin, at this point had crouched down and doused the fire as to to follow Slade. Honestly, he wasn't doing much probably just checking things for some nefarious plot to kill some civilians and steal computer chips for an unknown goal.

Suddenly an explosion went off in the distance and Robin jerked toward it just as another explosion in Slade's direction went off throwing the two men into the nearby building and crushing it on top of them. The bricks toppling around them and some on them. Slade was knocked unconscious almost immediately but Robin used him as human shield and stayed conscious.

When Robin finally got out of shock he pushed Slade's body away from his own and forced himself into an upright position. The black haired boy examined his surroundings. A few beams had been where they were thrown and made this is into a slightly bigger teepee like structure, Robin could stand up but Slade could not both of them could both lie straight in all directions with plenty of room.

It was about this time he noticed that he had a red spot growing on his shoulder he pulled out some gauze and patched himself up after surveying his surroundings a good many times and checking to see if his communicator worked which it didn't. Robin finally concluded that there would be no immediate escape until someone came to investigate the explosions.

About an hour later Robin heard some grunting coming from the corner. Robin looked of and saw Slade pulling himself up to and looking around just as he had. Slade looked like hell. His costume was covered in plaster dust he had multiple wounds that went through the costume and he could barely sit.

If Slade had been anyone else he would of rushed over to help but seeing as this was his mortal enemy they both did nothing until eventually Slade started dressing his wounds and dusting himself off. They did not speak for the longest time eventually when Robin could stand his hunger no more he spoke.

"Do you have any food?" Robin said in a much higher voice than he intended.

Slade fished around hid utility belt until he found a set of field rations and chucked them at Robin. The teen was persistent and in need of answers yet he didn't want to appear weak. This fact caused him to observe Slade. The older man staring up at the last bit of light that was trickling in from the evening above. He appeared to be cold yet like Robin had no intention of showing weakness so just sat still.

Eventually Robin could stand the cold blackness no more and started to strike a match.

"I wouldn't do that." Came Slade's deep smooth voice.

"It's cold and dark I can light a fire." Robin retorted haughtily.

"You'll suffocate." He said in a sing song voice.

"So would you." Robin said desperate to keep the man talking.

"Mask." The elder man said pointing to his face.

Robin continued to light the fire any way and Slade scooted slightly closer to it.

Slade was visibly panting now but desperately trying to keep it hidden. Slowly he fumbled about his utility belt trying to find something. He eventually pulled it out and it appeared to be a field ration which Slade scooted farther away from the fire and presumably lifted his mask up and ate it but it was to dark and smoky to see.

Slade was still at unease and Robin briefly considered asking but decided against it and as Slade did opted to star out in to the fire as it slowly burned out


	2. Escape

**I hope you guys like this it won't really get into Sladin but in later chapters it might get more suggestive.**

 **READ AND REVEIW**

 **CLANG**

Slade's bow staff hit the floor of their makeshift abode causing the dust to rise and him to cough. Robin stood up and started gently pushing on the top, trying to find an opening in the roof. It was pretty pathetic and eventually Slade stood up.

Slade tried the same thing as robin and inadvertently forcing Robin to sit down. He eventually creating a dog sized hole.

"Do you think you can fit through here?" The older man asked.

"If I was a year younger" Robin said.

They where both disheartened by this and so they sat down.

It was soon getting dark and colder. This time when Robin tried to light a fire Slade didn't stop him. Soon a crackling and warm fire was burning in the center of the room.

Robin continued to stare in Slade's general vicinity, Slade did the same. Robin was growing hungry again and he had no food on him. Robin fidgeted a bit with a bo staff and soon stood up and started air sparring he was soon moving around as much as the cramped space would allow him to. The dark haired boy raised his staff to attach his invisible opponent his bo staff went down and instead of making no noise it was met with a CLANG of metal.

Robin was soon pushed back against the rubble, but just as quickly as he was pushed back he sprang up and went after Slade.

Robin got a hit to the side.

Slade got a hit to the side.

Robin got a hit to the shoulder.

Slade got a hit to the shoulder.

Their sparring went on for about an hour. It ended because Robin finally sat down and Slade did the same. Eventually Robin's hunger got the better of him. Trying to work up the courage to ask him for field rations.

"Would you care for some food?" A voice came from the darkness.

"Um yes…" Robin stuttered out.

A pack of field rations were rudely tossed at him.

It was to bright for Slade to remove his mask to eat. Robin ate slowly and saved some of his ration. After he had eaten and he turned away to the wall and let Slade eat in peace. He thought of turning around rapidly to see him quickly. But Slade had kept him from starving so a bit of peace was deserved.

Eventually they heard voices, Robin took to yelling and Slade tried to move the rubble to be better seen.

"Hey Mike, I see somethin' moving" The heavily accented man said.

A muffled cry came up and both Robin and Slade started pushing away at rubble. Eventually, Robin saw a filthy hand reach through a hole in the ceiling he immediately pulled at it.

"Goodbye Robin."

A thick haze of smoke filled the small space.

Robin hacked and coughed until finally all the smoke had cleared and a significantly larger hole was at the top.

Robin jumped and (a bit pathetically) climbed to the top and saw the construction workers where unconscious and a few very light footprints that of which Robin followed into the very un-ominous mid afternoon.


End file.
